Eames' manic Monday
by sternchan
Summary: Monday morning and no coffee.


Disclaimer: It's not mine. I do no to own it. Not the characters, not LOCI. Nothing :(

Oh yes. English is not my native language, so please don't be so hard on my spelling or grammatik.  


Eames' manic monday

I hear the ringing of my alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning. Monday morning. Monday is always a bad day for me. I stayed up late last night, because there was a show on the television. A bad show, but that isn't important right now. The only thing that matters in this moment is coffee. So I get up and walk drowsyly in the kitchen to start the coffee maker. After that I'm going to take a shower. That's always what wakes me up on a Monday morning: A long shower and good cup of coffee.

The water is warm and when I get out of the shower I grab the big, soft towel and wrap it tightly around me. Suddenly I hear a shot. I freeze and listen again. It was definitely in my apartment. Carefully I go to my bedroom. Nothing. Than the living room. Nothing. Then the kitchen. There is was. Horrible. More than horrible. Something is streaming down kitchenette. MY COFFEE! The coffee pot had burst. That must have been the shot. Why, I don't know. I hurry to wipe it up but it is so much that I just take my towel of and dry the coffee. But I am not fast enough and the coffee runs to the power outlet …. suddenly the lights go out. Terrific! There is me standing naked in my kitchen without any light. And since it is winter it is really dark. And the worst thing: there is no more coffee! I decide that it would not be a good idea to take the energy back while the coffee in the power outlet has not dried.

What a terrible start for a day, and it is getting even worse, because someone's knocking at my door. I'm going to open it. Because I am naked I just open a bit to see who is there and send him or her away.

It is the paperboy. "Good Morning." he starts babbling. "May I come in? The New York Times sent me to do some interview with their customers…"

"Well, this not a good time." I answer hiding myself behind the door.

"But, it will just take about 3 minutes." he says.

"No, I am not even a customer of the New York Times." I say and close my door. Okay, I lied, but it was the only way rid of him.

I'm returning to the bedroom to dress myself (in the dark!) and have a look at my watch. Great in about five minutes I have to be at Goren's apartment to pick him up and drive us both to work. The disaster with the machine and to get rid of the paperboy took a lot of time. I just grab some underwear, a pants, a blouse and get dressed as quickly as possible. There is no time to dry my hair and no power.

I run out to my car and get inside. Now I am about ten minutes late. And when I arrive at Goren's apartment, there is no Goren. He must have taken the subway, so I drive to work without him. Well, I would have, but there is a big traffic jam. It takes an hour until I see the cause of it. Some police officers and a tow car are moving a broken down truck away. A truck that transported COFFEE POWDER!

One hour late I finally arrive at the department and hurry to the meeting with Captain Ross I just realise I'm about to miss. While I barge into his office I start making excuses for being late. At that moment I realise nobody is there. No Captain no Goren. Just my luck. I turn around and walk to my desk. At least Logan is there tossing a tennis ball to a guy whose name I can't remember. As I'm taking off my blazer I suddenly notice that it was quite a bad idea to get dressed in the dark. My black bra is perfectly visible through the white fabric of my blouse. Looking down I decide that the red socks don't even matter now. Leaving the blazer on I'm going to get a coffee. Great the coffee is made, the last cup is mine! The day starts to improve. Holding fast to the big cup I head back to my desk. Suddenly someone pushes me and I spill the coffee over Goren's and my desk, ruining all our notes about the actual case. Fortunately my clothes are spared from this disaster. splash Murphy got me again. A tennis ball lies in the middle of the coffee puddle.

Looking up I can see Logan shrug: "Sorry."

Game over! I throw the ball into the trashcan and start cleaning up our desks. I'm almost finished with Goren's desk as he walks around the corner. He stops and watches me, but he is not shouting, he never would shout at me anyway. But he has this resigned look on his face, as if his day went as bad as mine did. When I'm finished he sits down.

"Bad morning?" he asks.

"Bad morning."

"You should go and change."

He is right. I should at least take off my stained blouse. Fortunately the coffee isn't really visible on my brown blazer. Returning from the restroom and sitting down on my chair I start to discuss the case with my partner. After a while I notice that he is remarkably interested in my cleavage which is now very deep.

"Goren, my eyes are up here." I tell him and he gives me an apologising look.

A few hours later we are at the Metropolitan Hospital to interview the victim in our case, which just awoke from coma. My first thoughts are: She looks as bad as I feel.

Goren sits down next to her and says: "We need to ask you some questions. Do you feel ready for that?"

"Can I have a coffee first?", she asks with a week voice.

That's my cue! I immediately leave the room to get the blessed drink and not only for her. I pass the vending machines for sweets and reach the one for coffee. Maybe Goren wants one too, but the machine is empty after the second cup. Well then he has to survive without it. As I go back to the victim's room it happens again. Some emergency doctors hurry past me, but not without pushing me hard enough to spill the coffee ... again! Deja-vu! Both cups are now half empty. Great!!! Thankfully my clothes are spared this time, I pour one of them into the other and bring it to our victim. Still no coffee for me.

We spend some hours interviewing the victim and return to the department for the paperwork.

At the end of this coffee-less day, we were at least able to lock the bad guy away. We are walking to my car, to make our way home. Goren looks satisfied at me and asks: "Eames, can I invite you to a coffee?"

Finally! There is my opportunity. But while looking back on this horrible day, I hear me saying: "Yes, but I think I'll have a cup of tea."


End file.
